


My, My, My,

by BanimalQ



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BoyToy Eggsy, It's too late for thinking of clever tags, M/M, MobBoss John Watson, Mycroft has no chill, Sherlock is brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is undoubtedly one of the most intelligent and powerful men in the world.Unless of course, he's placed in the same room with one Gary aka Eggsy Unwin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/gifts).



> Written lovingly by jesseandalexandria and guarded vigilantly by (the fabulous!) BanimalQ.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes does not do _waiting_.  
His presence (or absence) is meticulously scheduled and diligently executed to both arrive and depart any meeting whether professional or personal without exception.

So when he arrives at John Watson's base of operations with the intention of catching the notorious mob-boss off guard, he is momentarily stunned into silence when the young woman sitting at the secretary's desk looks up him with a smile and says, "Evenin' Mister 'Olmes, Mister Watson will see you in jus' a tick." Before Mycroft can so much as announce his name.  
"Would you like sumfin' ta drink?" she asks, chewing some fruit-flavoured gum that Mycroft can smell all the way from where he is standing.

_How on earth did Watson know he was coming?_  
His schedule is highly classified, restricted to all but Anthea and himself. His route here was completely undocumented in MI6 travel logs or on London CCTV. And all security cameras surrounding Watson's compound were disabled upon his entry.  
_There was no way Watson could have predicted it unless- **Sherlock!**_

His brother has always enjoyed utilizing deductions and logical thought process to make outrageous predictions based on the most random information.  
_"The endless strings on a web... Everything is connected therefore everything can be deduced before it happens..."_  
The theatricality of the idea of course appealed to his dramatic nature, as did the fact the his predictions were usually infuriatingly correct. **_Brat._**

"No thank you." Mycroft replied with a smile he had perfected over the years to clearly pronounce both a haughty indifference and a threatening impatience.  
He was rewarded for his hard work when the secretary flinched slightly the the sight and he smirked in triumph.

"June luv?!" a voice rang out loudly.  
The sound of it causing Mycroft to tense both in alarm and anticipation (then in alarm at his anticipation) when he recognized immediately who it belonged to.

"Yeah Eggs?" the secretary replied, shaking herself from the lingering effects of Mycroft's smile and leaning forward to better see the young man walking into the office.  
"You seen my gym bag anywhere? Coulda sworn I had it wif me _five_ minutes ago-" the young man cut himself off when he caught sight of Mycroft who was standing frozen in place with nothing to protect himself other than is umbrella (which was indeed a highly dangerous weapon designed for self defense, however in this case utterly useless).  
  
"Well _hello_ ," Eggsy ( _a_   _ridiculous nickname!)_ greeted Mycroft.  
A blinding smile spreading over his face, causing his dimples to deepen and his eyes to shine in delight. "'S'you again."  
He approached Mycroft, standing just shy of too close to be considered proper. Then again, nothing about the young man ( _Boy Mycroft **BOY** , he's barely even legal, for Gods sake man pull yourself together!_) was what one would consider proper.  
Neither were the thoughts Mycroft had been considering regarding him.  
"What you 'ere for this time My?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, then with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he added, "Miss me didn'tchya?".

_A twinkle in his eye? Where was this coming from?!_ Soon he'd be doodling their names alongside each other in his notebook.  
And Mycroft Holmes most certainly _does not doodle_.

"I'm here to see John Watson, regarding my brother." Mycroft replied, placing one hand over the other on the handle of his umbrella and facing away from Eggsy.  
He was pleased with himself for having evaded Eggsy's last question only for a moment before he realized he'd unintentionally given him the answer for the first without having consciously decided to do so. _How did this keep happening?!_  
  
Every time Mycroft laid eyes on the young man ( _ **Boy!**_ ) he would be reduced to a frazzled and simpering moron incapable of intelligent thought or speech.  
"Seein' another man to talk about _another_ man..." Eggsy let out a theatrical sigh, "Gotta say, I'm gettin' jealous My."

"Don't call me that." Mycroft bit out before he could stop himself.  
"Why not?" Eggsy inquired with a frown.  
"I prefer to be addressed by my full name." Mycroft stated, raising his chin and mentally patting himself on the shoulder for gaining back his composure.  
"Awww, but I like to call ya _My!_ S'good for all kindsa different occasions." Eggsy said with a pout _that was decidedly **not** at all alluring!_

" _My_ beau, _My_ babe, _My_ luv," He continued coming closer to Mycroft, his voice getting lower and growing huskier with each word.  
" _My_ man, _My_ daddy, _My_ master," Eggsy kept going till his lips were brushing Mycroft's ear. " _My_ _**God** don't stop_." He moaned low and seductive and Mycroft was torn between standing his ground to protect his pride and fleeing as fast and as far as he could to protect his sanity.  
He cleared his throat, ignoring all the blood in his body rushing towards his groin and the shiver he felt go up his spine.  
"Charming." he said matter-of-fact and was pleased when he managed to sound bored rather than completely flustered.

Eggsy took half a step back and Mycroft immediately felt the loss of his body heat. Missed the touch of Eggsy's breath on his skin.  
Though unfortunately for Mycroft's nerves the boy ( _yes **boy!**_ ) was still close enough that he could smell him.  
The scent of clean sweat ( _prefers to shower at home after his workout_ ), lingering traces of cologne ( _something expensive, no doubt Watson had bought him_ ), and underneath that a hint of his own natural musk that was absolutely intoxicating.  
"Been called that before Guv," Eggsy countered with a smile. "Gonna 'ave ta think up sumfin' more original."  
He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin at Mycroft expectantly, and in doing so, pronounced the thick muscles of his biceps and shoulders while exposing the long line of his pale throat.  
_Glorious, Mesmerizing, Infuriating, Exquisite, Dangerous, Delicious._ Mycroft ran through in his mind but stayed silent.

" _Noffin'?_ " Eggsy inquired with a cheeky smile. "Well, guess we'll leave it for next time yeah?"  
He uncrossed his arms and came closer to Mycroft again. Reaching into Mycroft's waistcoat, Eggsy pulled out his pocket watch and opened it.  
He glanced at it for half a moment before exclaiming dramatically "My, my, _My_ , look at the time!"  
He closed the watch and slipped it back into its pocket. "I should be in  _bed_."

His fingers lingered on the fabric covering Mycroft's ribs and he was sure that if Eggsy inched them any higher, he'd be able to feel his rapid heartbeat.  
The young man ( _Boy! Damn it Mycroft **Boy!**_ ) then looked up at him through his eyelashes suggestively, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
It took Mycroft a great deal of willpower to keep his hands on top of his umbrella handle and not grab at the drawstring of the hideous trackies that were pressed against them.

When Eggsy seemed to be sure there would be no reply to his (not-quite-so) subtle invitation, he let out a long-suffering huff through his nose.  
He gently placed his hands on the lapels of Mycroft's jacket and ran them down his front closing the buttons while muttering to himself _"All proper like."_ with a smile.  
He then looked up at Mycroft again with an open face, and for one wonderful terrifying moment Mycroft thought he would kiss him.  
"G'night My." Eggsy whispered regretfully.

And with that he turned on his heels. "June? Keep your eyes open for my bag Darlin'?" He asked the secretary.  
_The secretary! Mycroft had forgotten she was there! **Mycroft.** Mycroft had forgotten!!!_  
"Sure thing babe." She replied with a smile and Eggsy left without looking back.

Mycroft was still reeling from his lapse in awareness, ( _not to mention the incident that led to it!_ ), when the secretary announced, "Mister Watson will see you now Mister 'Olmes."

_Marvelous_. He had come here with the intention of delivering a lecture with an ominous air.  
Now his palms were clammy, his mouth was dry, his mind was left in tatters and his skin felt two sizes too small for him.  
Entirely undone by one gorgeous little nymph.  
Well, he had come all this way and it was imperative he speak with Watson as soon as possible and clear the issue at hand.  
Letting out a sigh, Mycroft turned to enter John Watson's office and stopped short just inside the door.

There, sitting at his desk was John Watson himself, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He seemed to be just barely able to contain his mirth at the sight of Mycroft.  
And leaning casually on Watson's desk, shirt buttons indecently open to no-doubt intentionally expose a vivid love bite high on his chest, his legs stretched out before him, feet crossed at the ankles and by them a conspicuously placed gym bag, was his little brother.  
"Hello brother dear." Sherlock looked up at him from his phone with a devlish smile.  
_**Brat.**_  
     

    

**Author's Note:**

> This is all BanimalQ's fault because it's not enough for her to write a MobBoss-John Johnlock fic,  
> she also had to text me this terrible/wonderful idea she had of making it a crossover with the Kingsman fandom,  
> as if that is something I could live through unscathed!  
> Some friend you are B! Just kidding. You're gorgeous and I love you.  
> So here's a little hell back at ya (*Evil Laugh*) ;)
> 
> Also, I really want this to happen. In B's fic, in any fic, in all fics.  
> Because.... Because Eggsy and Mycroft that's why (duh?!) !
> 
> And just a little bit of info that nobody'll care about : June is Gemma Arterton's character from Rock'N'Rolla, cuz she's hilarious and an actually very competent secretary, so I'd like to think John would hire her.  
> I'm weird. I know. Don't care.
> 
> Enjoy Babes!  
> And kudos and comment if you like cuz happiness makes the world go round.
> 
> And check out BanimalQ's [Kingpin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10326179/chapters/22829531%20) fic!!!


End file.
